Glamorous Jamerus
by ClosetMisfit
Summary: Prongs is supposed to hate Snivellus but he can't stop thinking about him. James is confused, what does this mean?


Synopsis: Prongs is supposed to hate Snivellus but he cannot stop thinking about him. What does this mean?

Chapter 1: Jealousy

Prongs looked around the dorm, making sure all his dorm mates were asleep. He tiptoed around his four poster to the trunk at the end of his bed and after muttering a quick 'silencio' he opened up his trunk. He rummaged to the bottom where a small wooden box lay. He rummaged in his trunk once more to look for the key. He found it in one of his crumpled shirts. He looked around once again, put the key in the lock and turned it. Inside was all things he guarded from everyone. He quickly found what he was looking for and retrieved it. He moved over to the mahogany desk and opened the book to the next available space. "Lumos" he whispered. He dipped a quill into his ink bottle and started writing:

"Diary,

I can't get him out of my head. He won't leave. Morning, afternoon and night. Rain, hail or shine. His long ebony hair, musky smell and obsidian eyes. I know I shouldn't be thinking about Snivellus this way, but I can't help it. I can't imagine anyone more beautiful.

Until next time,

Prongs"

He put his quill down and muttered the complicated drying spell and closed his "book of secrets" (otherwise known as a diary). He then removed the lumos. He tiptoed back to the trunk, opened it, got the wooden box out, put the BOS in and locked the wooden box. The. He put the box in his trunk, the key back into the shirt, closed the trunk removed the silencing charm and tiptoed to bed. With a sigh, he put his glasses and wand on his bedside table and slipped under the covers. He could feel the sleep washing over him.

The next morning, James awoke bright and early. He raced to the bathroom to relieve himself and shower. As he finished showering, he could hear Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Albert slowly awakening. James smirked to himself and walked out the door with a towel around his waist. He was met by Padfoot who wolf-whistled sarcastically. "Ha, ha very funny Padfoot," drawled James. He walked to his trunk to get his school shirt, pants and robes. He quickly pulled them on and returned to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror thinking he was no where near level 10 hotness. He quickly mussed his hair into level 10 hotness, brushed his teeth and left the dorm.

He descended the stairs quickly and entered the common room where he found Frank and Alice in each other's arms. He crept over to them, bent down over them And said, "It's a nice morning isn't it."

"Merlin's pants, James. You scared the crap out of me!" Exclaimed Frank. To this, James chuckled. He then Proceeded to the portrait hole and exited. He dashed hurriedly to the Great Hall. 'I must find Snivellus' he thought as he rushed through the doors. James smirked to himself as he saw him sitting at the Gryffindor table with Evans. "Formulate operation jealousy," he whispered.

He strutted over to the table and said, "Looking Fresh Evans. Looking greasy, Snivelly. Maybe you should try to have a shower every so often." He re-directed his attention to Evans. "So, Evans, there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. How about it. Will you go with me?"

"Not on your nelly," replied Lily Evans.

"Oh, too bad. I was gonna dress real nice for you. Oh well, I suppose you missed your chance." To this, James chuckled to himself and thought, '2075th time asking her out over the past 6 years.' He smirked and said, "Snivelly, pass the toast and treacle."

Severus Snape ignored James and instead started talking to Lily. Once again James asked Snivelly to pass the toast and treacle. Again, Snivelly ignored him, and this annoyed James further. "Hey, Snivellus! If you don't give me the toast and treacle, I will personally come over there and hex your brains out!" Roared James.

Severus sneered at this and replied, "Oh, really."

Lily whispered, "Severus, don't!" Severus replied with a smirk, swung his legs over the seat, got up and walked away. "Potter, you are such an arrogant Toerag. Do you even give a toss about other people's feelings at all?"

James sighed and murmured, "I only wanted to get him jealous."


End file.
